Radiance of Dawn
by Surviving Devil
Summary: I get sucked into Tellius . Now I'm stuck there, living through the games. I have no clue why this has happened, but at least I'm not alone. co-op with Werewolverine's story Wrath of the Fighter
1. Chapter 1

G/N: This is a companion piece to Werewolverine's Fire Emblem story Fire Emblem: Wrath of the fighter. Their both self inserts, but ones from my eyes and the others from his.

Chapter one

"Hell yea!" I yelled out, as Mia dodged the enemy paladin and got a critical hit, killing it. I was playing PoR, and Mia was just massacring the enemies. I continued playing and finished the chapter.

While it was saving, my dog tripped the cord. "Dammit!" I yelled. You might want to know this, but my names James, I got dirty blond hair, slightly overweight. I went to the plug, plugging the Wii back in. Yet as I did that, I was electrocuted. My vision blurred, as my head hit the ground.

I opened my eyes, seeing myself in a dense forest. I lifted my head off the ground, confused. "Where am I?" I questioned myself, as I got of the ground, standing straight up. I looked down confused.

I was wearing a shirt that had gamer written on it, and blue pants. Yet now I was wearing a pure white cloak. My blue eye could be seen through the dirty blond hair which covered the left side of my face.

I noticed a rock inside of the clearing, and sat down on it. I was trying to figure out how I had gotten here. I sat their for what felt like hours. Then I heard the sound of someone walking. I didn't bother opening my eyes, or looking.

I didn't talk much to people I didn't know, and since I was in an area I didn't know, I figured I wouldn't know them. The movement stopped, for a few seconds. Then the sound of running replaced it. I turned, seeing someone with purple hair running at me.

The part that had me worried, was the fact that I saw she had a sword in her hand.

"The hell?" I said, falling to the side, making the sword miss me. "What's your problem?" I questioned, in slight shock. Now that she had stopped moving, I could get a good look at her.

She had long purple hair, going just past her shoulders. She had two shoulder pads on, along with and orange shirt/skirt thing. It went halfway down her thighs. She had pure emerald eyes.

"So your my rival!" She yelled out dashing at me again. I rolled out of the way, just being missed by the sword.

"The hell are you talking about?" It was then that I noticed the person looked slightly familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You don't have a weapon do you?" She questioned me, to which I nodded. She reached at her side, pulling out a second one. She threw it at me, and landed just in front of me. I looked up, giving her a confused look, before bending down and picking it up.

"Ready?" She asked, swinging her sword slightly.

"Why are we doing this?" I questioned.

"Oh! I forgot to say why. I got my fortune told and it said I would meet my rival wearing white," She told me. That was when I knew where I was. I was on Tellius, and the person I was fighting was Mia.

"Ok, then. As long as it's not a battle to the death, I'll fight ya," I told her, holding out the sword. I couldn't tell what it was made out of, though I figured it was iron.

She nodded, then dashed at me. I raised my sword to block. Our swords collided, and I was hit with enough force to push me back a bit. The presser gave almost as fast as it came, as I was hit with another blow.

I knew she was faster then me, the was obvious, with me being unable to move, only block. I had only held a sword once, before and I knew I had no chance against someone who had been training for years.

With one fluid motion, she had me disarmed, and her sword at my throat.

"You, haven't used a sword before have you?" She asked.

"You could tell," I said, a slight smile one my face.

"Yea, you didn't really move much." She said, lowering the blade. "Also, my names, Mia," She said, holding out her hand.

"James," I said shaking it. "Could you train me?" I questioned her, after pulling my hand back.

"Sure," She said, fast. "If you can keep up," She said, running off.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled, grabbing the sword she had thrown at me before running after her. As I ran after her, I noticed she was slowly starting to pull farther and farther away from me. "Mia? Wait up!" I yelled out, but she didn't stop. In fact it even seemed she was speeding up.

I ended up stopping, in a smaller clearing. The grass in this area had grown, to be about waist high. I had to stop to catch my breath. I groaned, I didn't go running much in the past. Once I had caught my breath I looked up.

I couldn't see Mia anywhere. "Mia, where the hell did you go!?" I yelled my question. I waited for a few minutes, not getting any response. "Damn," I whispered under my breath. I slowly started walking in the direction that I had least seen her run off in.

"Mia!" I yelled out, again. Still getting no response. As I continued walking, the area began to clear. As this happened I could see a wooden wall rising up in the distance. As I continued walking, I could see a purple and orange dot farther up ahead.

I started running, not wanting to get left behind.

"Mia!" I yelled out one last time. I saw the dot stop moving, and turn around. She sat there, for about five minutes while I caught up to her.

"It's about time you caught up with me! I thought I had lost you!" She yelled out excitingly.

"Well when you already know your faster then someone, and then attempt to race them..." I said, a slight grin on my face.

"Well, lets continue moving then," She stated, walking this time. I was walking beside her.

"Where are we going?" I questioned her. I would have preferred to know, never liked not knowing where I was going.

"Well, since your tagging along with me, and I have no destination. Everywhere!" She yelled out, suddenly. I looked up at the sky, noticing it was starting getting darker.

"Mia, don't you think we should find a place to stay?" I questioned her. She sat there, thinking.

"Sure!" She yelled out of nowhere, as we walked into the town. It had wooden walls, and a cobblestone walkway. There were rolls of buildings on both sides of us. I looked at her, giving her a confused look.

"Are you always this hyper?" I questioned.

"Yep," She said, while looking at signs. She picked up her pace, and started to walk in front of me. She stopped suddenly, making me run into her. I guess that surprised her, since we both fell to the ground.

I quickly got up, turning to where she was. Only to see that she was already on her way into the building. I quickly ran in after her. She walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Can I get a room with two beds?" She questioned, while I looked around. I noticed some of the boards were rotting. It was easy to tell this place didn't make enough money to keep the place in good condition.

"One hundred gold," He stated, eying her. Mia, reached into the sack tied to her side, pulling out a hundred gold pieces. He took them, and quickly counted.

"Your room is the first on the left, up the stairs," He said. Mia, nodded. She started up the stairs, before noticing that I wasn't following.

"You coming?" She questioned, to which I nodded. I walked up the stairs, noticing Mia wasn't in the hallway. So I figured she already entered the room. I found out I was right, once I entered the room, seeing her on her bed, hyperly rubbing a sharpening stone across her sword.

As she rubbed the stone across the sword fast, not paying attention to anything else. I slowly walked over to the other bed, laying down on it. "Night," I said quietly. I didn't hear a reply, as I fell asleep.

I woke up, slightly confused of my location. I then remembered the events of the day before. Sun was shinning through the only window in the room, in the dead center of the room. I heard a loud, sound coming from the other side of the room.

I rolled over, looking to the other side of the room. I could see Mia, only half covered up by the blankets. She was snoring. I leaned up, the brown blanket sliding down my chest. I noticed my hair was covering my right eye, currently. My brown eye.

Out of habit, I reached into my pocket, pulling out a comb. It wasn't till I was done combing my hair, that I noticed I had even pulled it out.

_So I still had this in my pocket?_ I questioned myself, as I slid it back inside my pocket. I got up out of the bed, grabbing my sword off of the ground.

"So, I really am in this world now," I said to myself, sitting back down on the bed. I decided it would be best to wait for Mia to wake up, even if I had wanted to leave her I wouldn't have any gold.

I looked over, just noticing a wooden stand in the room. It had a piece of paper on I, along with a sharpening stone. I got up, and walked over to it.

"_You might need to sharpen that sword I gave you, haven't used it in a while now: -Mia"._ It said. I looked at the stone, for a few seconds. I picked it up, and walked over to the bed I slept in. I started to sharpen the sword I had. I decided, I'd go for a walk, so I flipped over the note Mia had left, and wrote that I went for a walk and would be back later.

I closed the room door as I left. I turned, to my right, walking down the stairs. I saw their was no one in the bottom floor, except for the owner, at the counter. I nodded to him as I past by. I exited the inn, and noticed that people were walking around the streets.

I went through the village, noticing there were a group of what appeared to be Crimean knights.

"There you are!" Yelled a voice from behind me. I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I attempted to look over my shoulder, seeing strands of purple hair hanging over my shoulder.

"Mia!" I said, slightly louder then I should've.

"Yes?" She said, while sitting on top of me.

"Could you get off of me?" I questioned her. She sat their for a few more minutes, before getting off.

"Sorry about that," She said to me. I got up, standing beside her.

"It's good, just caught be by surprise," I told her.

"Excuse me, are you two mercenaries?" Someone asked us. I turned, seeing a Crimean knight in front of me.

"I am, and this is my apprentice," Said Mia.

"Great. Mind if I take you to the leader of our unit, we might need to hire you," Said the knight.

"Sure!" Yelled out Mia. The knight walked away, with me and Mia behind him. We walked to the group, I had noticed before Mia tackled me.

"Let's return to camp," Said the one that had found us. We walked out of the town, and farther into the forest. I began to question what they had been doing in town as we walked off, farther and farther into the woods.

We entered a clearing, seeing a small group of tents. They appeared to be made out of some kind of cloth, but I didn't know what it was. As we got closer to the tents, the soldiers split apart, each going their own way. The one who had told us to follow him turned to us.

"Follow me for a bit longer, then I'll take you to the commander," He told us.

"Ok," Mia said, sounding slightly annoyed. We continued following him, to what appeared to be, the commanders tent. We continued the walk in silence, till we entered the tent. The commander, who had a large amount of armor on. He had a spear near by. He wore a a helmet, all in the color red.

He turned to us, a slight glare on his face.

"Second in command Zamin, what is the meaning of these two," He questioned talking about me and Mia.

"Commander, Drake, there are two mercenaries that I found in town. Since were under-staffed I thought we might be able to use a few extra hands and sword," Said Zamin.

The commander, looked at us, judging us. "It depends on their skill. If they can match our soldiers then they can stay, but if they can't then they can't join us. So, set them up against to recruits," He stated.

"As you wish commander." Said Zamin, taking me and Mia out of the tent. "Don't worry, I'll set you two against someone who uses the same weapons as you." He told us.

"Jake, and Zack! You two are needed," He called for the two soldiers with swords hooked to their backs.

"Yes sir?" They said, walking to us.

"I was told that these two need to be tested, and you two are going to test them."

Zack looked over, nodding. Though Jake didn't seem to like it.

"Why the hell do I have to do it. The guy looks weak and the others a girl, this is going to be easy and too boring," Complained Jake.

Mia glared at him. "I'll take you down!" She yelled out angrily. I just gave him a slight glare, as I walked to the other training ground with Zack. Mia and Jake went to the other side of the camp. Zamin took the another soldier to the other battlefield.

He then came back, watching mine and Zacks fight.

"You ready?" Zack questioned me.

"Yea." I told him, as I pulled out my sword. He did the same, and dashed at me. I blocked the slash, and attempted one of my own. I slashed vertically at his shoulder. He dodged to the left slicing at me.

He cut into my arm.

"Damn." I said, drawling my arm back. Blood ran down my arm, as I dashed at him.

"Speed up, you're moving to slow." Said Zack, walking out of the way. I smiled slightly, as I slashed before stopping. I cut into his right arm.

I took a step back, as a sword came down in front of me. I raised my sword, as he sliced again. I got pushed back, as my sword broke in two.

"Damn," I said. He pointed his sword at me.

"It's over," He said. I ducked under his sword, as I did a sideways punch, to the face and stomach. I don't think he noticed the one to his chest, since he blocked the one to his face...though it was with his sword.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, grabbing my left hand. Again, I saw a sword pointed at me. And this time I couldn't do the move, I think it was called the yamizuki, though I wasn't sure.

"That would've been a good shot, if you hadn't hit my armor." He said. He turned to Zamin. "He seems new, but he has the making of a swordsman."

Mia, was walking over, a big smile on her face.

"My fight went well," She said, happily. She turned to me, and noticed the blood running down my left arm.

"Where's Jake?" Questioned, Zamin, staring at Mia.

"Face down on the ground," She said, smiling. Zamin, stared at her for a second.

"I should take you to the commander," He said, walking to the tent. Me and Mia followed him. Mia was happy, knowing she was going to be hired. Me on the other hand, who had lost, was hopping to win.

He held the flap, letting both Mia and I in. The commander was sitting in a chair, facing all three of us.

"So, Zamin, how did the two do?" Questioned Drake, looking at us.

"Mia, the female one, beat Jake by a landslide, counting he was left face down on the ground. The other on the other hand, had put up a good fight, and barely lost. Though, they share the same injuries, so they are about even," Zamin, told.

Drake, sat their, thinking. It seemed to be taking hours, yet only minutes passed by. "I'll hire them both," He said finally.

"OK sir. I'll take them to their respective tents then." I was starting to get annoyed. We had pretty much followed him for all of today. I guess a look of anger was showing on my face, because Mia elbowed me.

"Only a little longer," She whispered to me. I nodded, as we walked away.

"I'm glad to both of you were hired. Compared to most of these soldiers aren't level headed, or blood crazed," Said Zamin.

"By the way. James, your training starts at dawn!" Yelled out Mia.

"D-d-dawn?! I've never been up by then," I complained.

"Well to bad for you, since I'm your master I decide when it starts," She said, as we walked.

"Here's your tent, Mia," Said Zamin, opening the flap.

"OK. And James, if your not up at dawn I'm going to attack you in your sleep," She said, closing the flap.

"It sounds like she's got you a tight regiment," Commented Zamin, as we walked away.

"Yea, I'm already starting to regret asking her to train me," I told him.

"Well here's your tent," He said. I nodded, walking into the tent. I laid down and went straight to sleep.

I opened my eyes, for what was my third day in the camp. I yawned, quickly getting up and getting ready. I had learned the hard way that Mia wouldn't lie about attacking me in my sleep, and had a new scar on my arm to prove it.

As I picked up my sword and exited the camp, I was surprised about the sight. The camp was up in flames. I could see three soldiers dressed in red, running at me. And an orange blur, rushing at me.

"Commander Drake, what the hell happened?" I questioned the commander, who was one of the ones running at me.

"Daein ambush, took most of our men out. And the ones they haven't have been prisoner. Only warriors I've seen so far are Zamin, Zack, Mia, and You." Said the commander. "We need to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Here's another group!" Yelled out a warrior wearing black armor. I quickly turned drawing my sword, as did Mia. Zack pulled out his sword, and Zamin and Commander Drake pulled out spears.

But no sooner then he spoke, had we been surrounded, spears pointed at us.

"Drop your weapons and you'll be spared."

"There are more then we can handle," Said Zamin.

"I say we put down our weapons, we have a better chance of living," I said.

"Hell, no!" Yelled out Zack, dashing at one of them. As quickly as he moved, he had a spear shooting through his stomach. I placed down my sword, as did Mia. Drake and Zamin, put down their spears.

We were swarmed with enemies, tying us up and taking us away.

We had been held in some kind of ruins for what was hours. The four of us had been put into the same cell, which was surprising. We could hear the screams of others, as they were carried out for executions.

"So who do you think will be taken for executions first out of our group?" Questioned the commander.

"I think they would take the one that was highest up first, meaning you," I told him, a sly grin on my face. I didn't care for him, he acted like a stuck up noble.

"No-no they wouldn't do that, there's no way they would kill me," He said, getting worried. He was ready to give everyone else up, just to spare his own life.

A guard quickly walked up to us. "It's time for your commanders death," He said, smiling evil on his face, getting some sick pleasure out of doing this.

"Its him!" Yelled out Drake, pointing at me.

"Who the hell are you trying to frame, commander Drake," Me and Mia said at the same time.

"You are our Commander, Drake. This is the most honorable death you can have. Now take your leave," Said Zamin.

The guard quickly got Drake out of the cell and carried him away.

"That leaves the three of us," Said Zamin, looking at me and Mia. "If help doesn't get here, I'll be the next to die."

"Not if I take the blame for you. And say I was the second in command," I said. Over the few days I had grown to like him, as a friend. He was kind and caring, much like a cousin or something.

"I won't let you," He said, giving me a glare.

"You won't have a choice, if I knock you out first," I told him. "And either way I'm not even supposed to be here," I said, accidentally.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Mia, staring at me.

"Damn," I whispered. "I never was good at keeping secrets. I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else." I said looking the other two in the eyes. They both nodded.

"I'm from another world, and I know the events that come," I told them. They both stared at me. Mia started to laugh.

"Stop messing around," She said.

"I'm not!" I yelled out. "I know, at least one of us get's out of here," I looked at her. "A guy name Greil will come and help who've survives. Though there seem to be, more people then their were before," I said.

"Ok, here's a test. What is the secret of our nation?" Zamin questioned me.

"A hidden princess," I said. A shocked look crossed his face, as I smiled slyly. I felt myself grow tired, as I collapsed into the darkness of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how long we've been in the cell. I knew it had been a few day's, at least from what I could tell. Zamin had been taken while we slept, me and Mia figured he was executed.

"When the hell are we going to get out of here?" I questioned Mia. _How long was she in here before Greil rescued her?_I questioned myself afterwards.

"I don't know," She said slightly agitated, I think it was since they took her sword and she couldn't train. She was more on edge. I was sitting down on the ground leaned against the wall opposite from the bars.

Mia, was on the left wall, looking off at the other one. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. On instinct I got up, hoping for it to be Greil. A solider threw someone in, who seemed to be dazed slightly. The words he says are to much for me to write into here, sorry for anyone reading my journal, though you shouldn't be.

I took a step, but the solider quickly relocked the cell door, a slight smirk on his face. I noticed there was an armor knight behind him. I then looked down at the fallen man, he looked to be a bit older then me, maybe four or five years. He had shoulder length brownish hair.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned him, a slight smile on my face.

"Fuck you buddy," He said getting up. The way his voice sounded, it wasn't that it wasn't English but had a slight accent. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Great stuck in a cell with a bitch," I said in a joking voice. He quickly started trying to attack me, but I was barely able to dodge them. I noticed that his left hand was bleeding, but I couldn't tell how bad the injury was.

"That looks like fun!" Mia yelled out of nowhere. The man seemed to take notice of her, and took her by surprise. I quickly got in the way, and got punched in the face...multiple times. I felt something running down my face, as I fell to the ground.

I groaned slightly. Mia, dropped down, placing my arm around her shoulder and lifted me up.

"So what's your name," I said, slight smirk on my face. He ignored me, and walked over to the door. _Moody much?_ I said in my head, as Mia walked me over to the back of the cell and placed me down.

She then went back into her corner. After a few minutes I yelled, "By the way my names James."

I heard him say, "Zeke," before silence over took the room again. I heard movement coming from the hallway, as someone appeared on the other side of the gate. He had a big axe and and a yellowish came on. Brownish hair cut short and a dark tunic on.

I knew him immediately as Greil. I heard Zeke say, "Hey boss, long time since we last saw each other?" _So he knew Greil? But I know he isn't a character from the game. Then again this isn't a game anymore, and I've seen people who aren't in it as well._

"About time he got here," I mumbled, a bit louder then I meant to. Mia gave me a slightly strange look and Zeke just ignored me. Greil quickly opened the door and Zeke walked out. Mia followed him and I was behind her.

As soon as I got out, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned seeing Zeke.

"The heck was that for? Haven't abused me enough?" I questioned. He smiled evilly at me, to which I started backing away from him. I then turned to Greil and asked, "Do you have any spare swords?"

He looked at me, "What would you do if I did?" He questioned me.

"Join you of course. If you broke in here, you're going to need help," I said. He smirked slightly at me, as he handed me and Mia a sword apiece. Zeke seemed to have found some random axe out of nowhere.

Greil then sent us to go aid Ike. As soon as I took three steps, I fell face first. I looked up seeing Zeke in front of me. "Hate me don't you?" I asked. What he did next surprised me, he just started laughing.

I quickly got up, and continued walking down the path Greil had sent use down. It wasn't long before it opened up into a bigger room. I could See a blue haired teen in the center off the room, fighting a man in thin armor, holding a shield and lance.

I ran over there, as fast as I could. He turned to me, pointing his sword at me. "Wait, your dad hired me," I said fast, stopping in my tracks. He stared at me for a bit, then a saw a armored knight behind me, far behind him. The person was wearing black armor, showing he was Daein. I quickly ran to Ike's side and ran around him.

The man heard me coming ad turned to me, right as I slashed the sword. It bounced off, doing little damage, if any. "Your going to need more then that to hurt me," He said, stabbing he's lance at me. I rolled to the right, his spear hitting right where I had been.

I slashed at his legs , only leaving the tiniest scratch in the armor. I felt his lance enter my left shoulder. He roughly pulled it out. "Damn," I said, as I felt the blood run down my shoulder. I took a few steps back, moving out of his reach.

_Damn at a big disadvantage. I'm injured, while he has only scratches on his armor. He has a lance while I have a sword, that I don't even know what type either are. He's got thick armor while all I have is this filthy blood stained cloak._ I was interrupted out of my thoughts as I saw his lance heading straight for my face.

I bent over backwards, right as it went over me. I ended up falling flat on my back, making the pain in my shoulder greater. The knight was right above me,stabbing his lance down. I rolled, still making the pain worse and quickly got up.

I couldn't more my left arm any more, which would be a pain. I started to take steps back. As he slowly walked forward. _Good thing I can still walk faster then him._ I thought as I turned around and ran around the corner.

I head his heavy footsteps coming to me. I waited in the darkness. As soon as I saw his armor gleam in the of the the torch light I slashed at his leg. I didn't even do a scratch this time. He turned to me, having felt it I guess. He slashed his spear through the darkness, barely missing me. I started rushing around the next corner. I didn't stop for the first darkness, like I had last time.

I had figured it wouldn't work a second time. As I got into it, he came around the corner. "You can't hide from me," He said, with a slight laugh. He stabbed his spear into the first patch of darkness.

"Least your smart enough not to try the same trick twice," I head him say. "Giving me a good hunt," He walked past me. Right as he did, I jumped on his shoulder. "The hel-" He started, before I stab the sword into his neck, right between the armor and helmet.

He body quickly fell, after the sword was removed. I fell off, landing on my right shoulder. I quickly got up. _Now that I'm finally done with him. I need to find Rhys._ I thought, rushing off. Hoping that I could keep my left arm.

I started walking around, trying to find where Rhys was. While I wandered around for a bit, I saw Zeke strike down a mage with his axe right at the right shoulder, guarding Rhys. After that was done, I heard Zeke say. "Wouldn't want a pile of priest ashes now would we Rhys?"

I walked up, noticing the blood on his nose. "You wouldn't happen to be the priest would you?" I questioned, already knowing he was.

"Yes I am," He said, as he healed Zeke then me. Zeke and I both went running into the direction of what I think was the boss.

I saw a sage with blue hair, a band around his forehead. A gray cape with green outline. Red shirt underneath. Zeke went and attacked the priest, while I rushed the sage. As I got closer I could see him recognize me.

"Your one of the vermin we had locked in the cell," He said, holding out his book.

"That's right, and I'm here to take your head for that!" I yelled out. He started chanting, and a huge fire ball formed above him. "Shit." I said as it hit me. I felt myself be burned slightly but not much. The fire disappeared, and I wasn't hurt that much, just slight burns.

I stared down at my arms, looking for burns. Then looked up at him, smiling evilly. In one quick move I beheaded him. I looked over, seeing Zeke, fighting armor knight. He seemed to be messing around a bit.

I turned and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. _If anyone had told me a day ago that I'd be in a Fire Emblem game I would've called them crazy._ I thought. I heard someone say, "Talk about a splitting headache," And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Just a note, I can fall asleep anywhere pretty much. Soon I felt something enter my nose. I was shocked, and fell over. "The hell?" I quickly questioned. I heard laughter, explode from in front of me.

I looked up to see Zeke and Boyd holding each other up while they laughed. Mia was on the floor laughing. I glared at them for a split second, then quickly got up, walking away from them. _Why the hell did they wake me up?_ I questioned myself.

As I walked away, I head hooves running across the stone. I noticed it sounded like they were coming towards me. It took me a second to think before I acted. I ducked down, a spear just grazing over my shoulder.

A man on a horse with green hair rode by me. "Idiot!" I yelled at him. "I'm on your side!" He turned his horse around, facing me. A sorry look on his face.

"Sorry, I've never saw you before, plus you wandering around here made me think otherwise." He said.

"Oscar, stop acting like Boyd!" I heard someone yell. To my surprise, I turned to see it had been Zeke who had yelled it. He would've been one of the last people I'd expect to defend me, yet here he was, yelling at Oscar for nearly hitting me.

"Thanks." I said to him, before turning and continuing my leave. I soon felt a rock hit my head, and turned around fast.

"Boyd did it." Said Zeke pointing to Boyd. I gave me a glare, before turning around and continuing my leave. I knew something was going to happen. I soon ducked my head, as a rock, even bigger then the last one flew over.

I walked through the stone hallways, bored. I hadn't seen anything in a while, not even an enemy. I turned the next corner, and quickly spotted a thief, opening a chest. I dashed at him, drawing my sword at the same time. He turned, quickly noticing me.

He quickly grabbed the item out of the chest, and stuck it in a small bag, before starting to run. I followed him, though I didn't seem to be gaining on him. He ran into the darkness, which I quickly followed him into...and ran face first into a wall.

I stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor. "The hell?" I yelled out, confused. I placed my hands to the wall, looking for any why he could have gotten out. I found nothing. After about ten minutes I gave up, and walked back to through the hallways, hoping I had taken the right ones.

Soon I was lost. "Dammit!" I yelled out, falling to the ground. I sitting against the wall. "Which path was it?" I questioned, looking from all the paths.

"I believe it was that one." Said a thief beside me. I turned, seeing the thief I had been chasing. He had long black hair, going all the way down his back. A brown cloak tied around his shoulders. He was throwing a sack up, and catching it. He had light yellow eyes. Tan light armor around the chest. Lose brown pants covering his legs. He was pointing forward.

"Ok thanks... Wait a minute!" I shouted, making him just slightly.

"What?" He questioned, rubbing his ears.

"Weren't you the one I was chasing?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"And now your talking to me?"

"Yea, why?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to run away?"

"No, you seem interesting enough not to run away." He stated.

"...So?"

"Seems fun, so I'll tag along." He stated, standing up. I quickly got up as he lead the way. He turned around.

"My names Draken." He said, holding out his hand. I took it.

"James." I said plainly. He drew his hand back. A smile soon played across his lips.

"I believe this is yours." He said, handing me a vulnerary. I gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't have one of these though." I said to him.

"You did before being taken into here." He stated. He continued leading me around, to and we were soon at the entrance. "The group will be here, the other exits are blocked."

"Thanks." I said to him. We both sat there in silents, waiting. Soon, the Ike and the group came out running, to which Draken and I followed suit. We ran through the forest, soon arriving at some fort ruins.

We all made it inside, and I soon found Ike. "Sir Ike, I found someone who wishes to join us." I said, pulling Draken to him. Ike gave him a look over.

"Sir?" He questioned

"It sounded right so I said it." I told him.

"Well don't." He said.

"Fine."

"So what are his skills?" He asked.

"Finding treasure and opening doors." Said Draken, a slight smile on his face.

"So a thief?" Ike gave a questioning look.

"He's good, he could've easily slipped away inside the ruins, yet he chose to stay." I said.

"I'll go tell my dad then." Said Ike walking away. As I turned around, I noticed there was another axe user. She had armor over her left arm, chest, and legs. Pure white. Her hair was long and a light shade of purple, going halfway down her back.

I didn't bother wondering why she was here. We had already had another who two who weren't suppose to be here, showing that everything wasn't like the game. I turned around, wand walked deep into the ruins.

My eyes closed slightly, as I was starting to get tired. I sat down against one of the walls and went to sleep.

My eyes opened fast, as I heard yelling. It took me a second to realize that it was Ike's voice. A frown spread across my face. Ike's dad was now dead, and he now had Ragnell hidden. I closed my eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

I heard the sound of footsteps, rushing at me. _Why's someone running at me?_ I questioned myself. My eyes quickly shot opened as I rolled. A sword dropped down where I had been not even a second before.

I grabbed the sword at that now laid below me. I quickly grabbed it, while continuing to roll. I drew my sword, pointing it at Mia. She dashed at me. I slashed with my sword. She ducked under it, sending a vertical slash.

I took a step back, just in time. She cut the front of my cloak. I sliced at her feet, but she jumped at the last second. I looked up. She was slicing downwards at me. I quickly ran forward. She stabbed her sword into the ground.

She quickly pulled it out, as I stabbed at her. She easily dodged it, and sliced me across my left arm, making me have to let go of it with that hand. It was only the second time I had held it with only one hand, and I knew my attacks would be slower and weaker.

She smiled, and that's when it hit me. _She had done that knowing it would lower my chances of winning. _She dashed at me, our blades collided. She slowly started to push me back. I ducked down, pulling my blade with me.

The sudden lack of pressure made her take a step. I kicked at her right leg, knocking her off balance. She stuck her hand down, landing on it. She did a flip and she was standing up again. She smiled, continuing her rushing tactic. I blocked again, but she quickly let off the pressure. She then went for a low attack, which I was barely able to block.

She then quickly disarmed me, and pointed her sword at my throat. "I win!" She yelled out.

"Yes you won," I said, holding my arms up. "Though now I need a new cloak," I motioned to the long cut going from my lower stomach to my chest.

"I'm sure Rhys has a spare you could wear," She said, walking away. I sighed, as I started walking. I saw a shadow move.

"You know your walking the wrong way right?" Said Draken, who appeared in front of me. I stared at him for a few seconds, before turning around and walking the other way.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

"You didn't have to yell," Said Draken beside me, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry, I can't hear your footsteps so I didn't notice you were walking with me," I told him. He grinned.

"Comes with the line of work," He said plainly. I smiled slightly, this was about the most normal conversation I've had so far since ending up here.

"I bet, would be bad to be stealing something and have your footsteps heard."

"That happened to me when I first started. Got beaten up bad when they caught me."

"Well I'm glad your in good shape now." We continued walking through the stone hallways. I took notice that quite a few of the stone bricks were eroded a bit. I heard a slight dripping sound. That's when I looked down at my left hand, and remembered that that Mia had cut it.

We soon got to the entrance, and I noticed that almost everyone was already up. Oscar and Mist were working on breakfast, though I could tell Mist didn't want to do anything. Ike, was just staring at a wall, with Soren beside him reading a green book.

Mia, was running around, excitedly. Rolf, was arguing with Boyd, over something. Rhys, was sitting down and looked pale. I walked up to him.

"Not feeling good?" I asked him. He turned, looking up at me.

"I've always been sickly since I was a kid." He said, then he looked like he was about to vomit when he saw there was blood running down my hand.

"That's why I came to you. I need that healed or I can't use my sword right." I told him. He said nothing but held out his staff and healed me. It was a slight tingling sensation, somewhat like a numb feeling.

It soon stopped. I tested out my hand, seeing that it was now fully healed. "Thanks." I said, turning around and walking away. I walked outside, seeing that the sun had just risen into the air. I turned around, pretty much bored.

I knew there weren't anyone around who I got along with, only chances were that female axeman who I saw last night, Draken, or Zeke, who seemed to be missing. I was soon lost in thought.

_How is it that I even came to this world?_ I thought. _I know I'm not in the game, or else there wouldn't be anyone new around. Though I know this isn't the world I'm from, I like it here better, or at least so far._

It was then that I noticed that a small caravan of what seemed to be traders, were coming our way. I attempted to remember their names, but I couldn't. I groaned as I stopped trying to figure it out, I was never good with names.

Soren and Ike met them near the castle ruins, though I didn't bother getting close to them. It didn't matter really. I didn't have any money to begin with so I couldn't get anything from them. I turned around looking back into the ruins of the castle.

Everyone seemed a bit down, but I knew it wouldn't last. Oscar called everyone into the other room. I walked in there, and immediately smelled food. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, due to what I'd assume to be limited amount of food, but my stomach growled letting me know that now's not the time to be picky.

I walked up to Oscar who gave me a bowl of what I guessed was the food. It seemed greyish, and looked unappetizing, but I was too hungry to care. I quickly turned around, seeing that everyone had found some place to sit.

I saw that axe woman that I noticed yesterday. She seemed to be a by herself. Now, since I wasn't tired I got a better look at her. She had long purple hair. She had white armor. I walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"I take it your new here to?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yes." She said, a slight smile on her face.

"I am to, if you don't mind me asking how did you end up joining with them?"

"Well I had heard about an axeman that had been taken captive at the old ruins that Daein had taken over. So I went there to find him, and saw that he had already been broken out. I got him to train me, but he was hired for a different job almost right after." She said, with a slightly sad look on her face.

It was only then that I had noticed that Zeke was no where to be seen. "I was in the cell with him, the old commander of the group broke us out, and hired Mia and I." I said back, taking a spoon full of the soup into my mouth. It had a bitter taste, which I didn't mind, though I don't prefer.

We continued eating in silence. After I got done, I noticed she had already gotten up and left. I gave Oscar back the bowl, and left. I walked around, the place for what seemed like hours. I had nothing to do really, being that I didn't really want to do much. I ended up running into Soren.

"Sorry." I said, fast staring at him. He got up quickly, grabbing a book he dropped.

"Watch where your going." He said, continuing his walk. That's when I got an idea.

"Do you happen to have a blank book I could use?" I asked him, as I started to follow him.

"I do, why?"

"I want to start keeping a journal." He was quiet for a few minutes, as he continued walking, with me following. He turned into a room, and quickly shut the door in my face. _The game didn't joke about how he acts._ I thought, as the door opened again.

He tossed a book at my head, which I caught. "Now leave me alone." He said, slamming the door. Now I just need to find quail and ink. I wondered around for a few minutes before Draken popped out of nowhere, yet again.

"I think you need these." He said, handing quail and ink to me.

"How did you-" I started.

"Know? I was nearby when Soren gave you the journal, so I followed. I saw that he didn't give you any ink or a quail so I stole one from him. Nearly got caught too." He said.

"Thanks." I said, continuing till I found a thrown around chair and a flipped over desk. I straight end them up and sat down. I started writing a journal, aka what this is. I spent hours writing it, unknown to the shadow over my shoulder, reading everything I've wrote.

"I'm not sure to believe this or not." He said, making me jump.

"So you read it?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." He said.

"Well its true rather you believe it or not." I said, closing it. I walked away, and sat against a wall, going to sleep. I would've trained for longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of Ike and Soren yelling. Seems that we were under attack. _Shit I forgot about the attack._ I thought getting up. My cloak, somehow seemed to have been stitched up in the night, I'd have to ask about it later.

Draken, yet again came out of the darkness, while I was running down the hallway. He groaned slightly. "Wrong way," He said, slightly annoyed.

I turned around. "Why is it that every time I go the wrong way you seem to be around?" I asked him.

"Because I noticed you were bad with directions, so I know you need help with them!" He said in a loud voice.

"No need to say it so loud," I said, walking the only way left. He followed behind, as we got out. The stone was rough, as we walked out. I quickly spotted Ike and Soren in the middle of our team.

"What is it boss?" I questioned, walking up to him.

"Were under attack," Said Soren, pulling up a map of the area, where he got it I will never know. "Judging from the terrain, and where I believe their leader is, I've set up a strategy. Ike and James, you guys take the that side," He said, pointing over to the path Ilyana comes from. Oscar and Titania, you two take the middle. Boyd, Mia, Diana, and I will take that side," He said pointing to the one side left.

"What about me?" Asked Draken confused. Soren looked at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Soren.

"I'm Draken, I've been here since James has," Draken said back.

"Never noticed you, I guess just go attack anything." Soren said, looking slightly agitated. Me and Ike quickly took our side. I saw some Soldiers rushing down the side of the base, ready to strike.

I ducked a spear, stabbing my sword into his chest. I pulled out, kicking the body at his allies. I retook my stance, that I got from watching Mia. I saw that Ike, had already gotten rid of two of them, seeming with ease.

I took a step back, as a lance hit the ground where I had been. "Why are you aiming so low?" I questioned, slicing him across the chest with my sword. He took a step back, almost no blood was going down his front, showing that I hadn't done much damage.

Another rushed past him, nearly catching my arm with his spear. I sidestepped it, and stabbed into his stomach, killing him. I quickly withdrew my blade from his body, as I used it as a shield against another lance.

I slashed across another ones feet, making him fall to the ground. _Even for being soldiers they seem to be poorly trained, even I'm standing a chance against them. I haven't even been doing this for more then a week._

I nearly hit a light purple haired girl. I stopped mid-swing. She had a brown cloak on, with no hood and only the top tied. A green shirt under it and a purple skirt. "You don't look like a Daein," I said, stealing Ike's line.

"I was traveling with some merchants, but we got separated. I came here to escape this rain, but some soldiers in black found me. They thought I was a Crimean refugee," She said.

"We got a group of merchants here, maybe they are the ones you were traveling with," I said. She looked at me slightly, before nodding.

"Then I'll join you," She said, turning around, sending thunder at one of the Daein. I could smell burnt flesh, as the body fell to the ground. That's when I noticed that was raining. I wasn't much look for details.

I felt a lance, go into my left arm. I let out a slight scream. Soon after I felt the weight on the other side, the presser holding it up release it. I turned, seeing Ike cutting down the solider that had stabbed my arm.

"Are you OK?" He questioned.

"I kind've have a lance stuck in my left arm," I said. He then, roughly pulled it out. I clenched my teeth in pain. He then handed me a Vulnerary. I quickly drank it, feeling the injury in my arm start to heal it. Though it stopped before it was finished though.

It was still healed enough for me to be able to use both arms for my sword though. I saw that more light armored soldiers were rushing our way. "You doing any better?" Ike asked.

"Yea, I'm good enough ta fight now," I said, pointing my blade at the oncoming enemies. I saw a shadow jump in front of one of them, then vanish as the soldiers body fell to the ground. The soldiers, started looking around, seeming to be scared.

"Search the shadows!" I heard one yell. I smiled slightly, as I dashed at them. Ike was beside me, while Ilyana trailed behind us. I crouched down, cutting into ones knees. He let out a scream, as he fell to the ground. In one quick movement I stabbed down into his chest.

Ike, easily cut through two of them in the blink of an eye. I took a step back, as three armored knights started coming down the walkway.

"Ilyana, can we try something?" I asked her. She looked at me, and gave me a slight nod. I told her what I wanted to try. As they got closer, I held my sword, straight up. I felt something hit it, and my arms and hands got slightly burned.

I jumped up, trying to slice one of the armored knights. It collided with his armor, and I heard a scream. It seemed to have worked. Ilyana electrified my sword (Still don't know the type it is by the way) and I hit one of them.

I hadn't expected it to work so well though. I smiled, as I turned to her, seeing that she was now focusing on some soldiers that had come out of a side path. I turned, seeing a spear heading straight for me.

I ducked down, out of the way of it. I took a step back, as did Ike, who was in a fight with the other one. "James, take this!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see Draken throwing a thick looking sword at me. I quickly sheathed mine and grabbed it. It took a bit of strength to hold, but I was able to.

"Where did you get this?" I questioned.

"The chest from when we met, that's what was inside of it," He told me, fading back into the shadows. I turned back to the armored knight, a slight smile on my face. I dashed at him, going at quite a bit slower since the sword was a lot heavier.

I stabbed at him. He sidestepped it. He stabbed at me, which I was barely able to dodge, with the heavy sword. I slashed at him, cutting into his stomach. I heard a groan, as his body fell limp. I slowly pulled the sword out, getting slashed across the chest by a lance as I finally got back.

I took a few steps back, barely holding the armorslayer above the ground. I looked down, seeing my white cloak tainted with my blood. I glanced up, seeing another knight coming at me. I stepped to the side, barely dodging the lance as it cut into my left arms sleeve.

I dashed forward in a short burst, stabbing into the knights stomach. I heard movement to my side. I turned to the right, seeing another soldier dashing at me. I let go of the armorslayer, as I quickly took a step back.

He missed me, as I drew my main sword and stabbed it into his chest. I started breathing heavily. This is due to the fact this so far has been the longest fight I've been in. I looked up, seeing three more soldiers rushing at Ike, Ilyana, and me.

I groaned quietly, as I removed the armorslayer back from the dead knight. I took a few steps back, dropping it down. I took my stance again, still breathing slightly heavily. Finally the soldiers made it to us, each going for one of us.

I ducked down as a lance came above me. I slashed at him with my sword, which he stepped back, dodging it. He stabbed at my chest with his lance again, which I ducked down below. I stabbed at his stomach, as he sidestepped it.

He did a spin, bringing his lance around and smacking me in the face. Thankfully he was to close to me, and it wasn't the head of it. I fell to the ground, looking up. I saw him run to me, till he was above me. He lifted his lance up, pointing it downward.

I rolled, right as he stabbed downward. I sliced at his knee, with my sword, hitting him. He fell to his knees, with a yell. I quickly got above him, holding my sword around his neck. I sliced his throat. His body stayed up for three seconds, before going limp and falling.

I turned, seeing another electrified corpse, and one that had been disemboweled. I looked back to the path that they had all come from, seeing no more coming. "Finally a break," I said, sitting down.

"I'm going to need a new cloak," I said to myself, looking down at the blood stain and noting the cut on the arm. I pulled out the Vulnerary Ike had given me earlier, and drank another third of it. They closed slightly, but not fully. The blood flowing out of it also stopped.

I turned to Ike, seeing that he had some blood running down the side of his arm. "Here," I said to him, throwing it over to him. He turned, catching it.

"Thanks," He said, drinking it. I looked up, feeling the rain his my face. It always felt nice to me. I could hear the sound of combat, going on around the ruins.

"I'll go around and check if there are anymore coming from this way for now," I said, starting off. I went around the corner, seeing that there were no enemies. I looked around, double checking.

"Draken, I need to ask you something," I said, just quiet enough that no one else would.

"What is it?" He asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Even if you don't believe it, don't tell anyone about what I wrote in my journal, please?" I asked, slightly begging.

"I won't, now I'm going back to work," He said, going back into the shadows. I continued looking around for a few minutes, seeing no more enemies coming. I turned around, going back to where Ike and Ilyana were.

"I don't see anymore of them coming," I told them. I then picked up the armorslayer off of the ground.

"Then we'll fall back to the main entrance, so that we can reenforce the entrance way," Said Ike as the three of us fell back to the entrance. We could still hear the sounds of battle coming from the other fronts.

As we made it back, I could see that Mia, Boyd, Diana, and Soren were easily holding back the knights, though Mia seemed to struggle slightly. She wasn't able to break through the armor, I noticed.

"Mia!" I yelled, running to her. She took a step back, from the fight. She turned, as I handed her the armorslayer. She caught it with ease, though seemed to slow a bit. She then turned around, as fast as she could. She ran at one of the armor knights, and using the sword to behead him.

I felt my wounds closing again, as I turned around. I saw Rhys holding his staff up. They all closed, as he let has arms drop to his side. "Thanks," I told him, stretching my arms.

"Your welcome," He said, going back to the main group. I took a step to the staircase, downward. I could see the cavalier were fighting against Oscar and Titania. It looked like it was a one-sided fight, until reinforcements started coming.

"Fall back!" I heard Soren yell out. Oscar and Titania fell back slightly, but didn't start up the stairs. Soren and Ilyana lined up behind them, firing off magic from behind our horsemen. I sat back, since I wasn't able to get any closer to the enemies. Diana and Boyd were easily holding off the knights, and no one was coming from Ike and mines side.

I closed my eyes for a second, as I tilted my head up, rain hitting my face. It felt so calming, even in this kind if situation. I don't know how long I sat there, my face tilted upwards.

"James, more soldiers from our side," I heard Ike say. I opened my eyes, seeing Ike going though the path. I quickly got up, following him. I groaned, as I saw more coming. I took a stance, waiting. The one that came at me, rushed me, same style that I had seen with almost all the others.

I easily dodged the blow, and stabbed him in the chest. I pulled back my blade, kicking back the body. It staggered back for a few seconds, before collapsing to the ground. Another one, stopped at least ten feet away from me, hesitant to come forward.

"The hell! They were just mercenaries, yet they are stopping us!" He yelled. I got in front of him before he noticed.

"That's because of how poorly you have been trained," I said, stabbing my sword into his chest. I pulled the sword out. He stared at me for a few seconds, before he fell to the ground. I smiled, as two more fell, Draken standing between them.

He always aimed for the neck, killing hits. I took note. He seemed to always finish at least one of them off with every hit. It was then that I remembered, him running from me when we first met. _He could've killed me back then if he wanted to. _I thought, as my eyes widened.

I saw him disappear, as more came. I didn't notice this at the time, but I held my sword with one hand. I dashed at them, leaned slightly forward. One tried jabbing his spear at me, which I sidestepped, only getting cut on the cheek as I continued.

I stabbed into his stomach easily. I was starting to tire, having been fighting for the hours. There was only one left on this side. Ike went for him, easily dodging the spear. He slashed down with his sword, cutting the spear in half then stabbed into him.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"I think so," Said Ike.

"Good," I said, sitting down, taking a break. My cloak, or the remains of it, were now soaked with the rain. "This was pretty much my first real fight, unless you count the one Greil broke us out of the cell,"

"You did good during it," He said plainly. I closed my eyes again, hearing the battle, slowly go quiet. _How did I get here, to this world?_ I questioned myself, yet again. _Is there a way back to my world? If there is, will I even take it?_

I opened my eyes, noticing the rain was slowly stopping. I slowly started walking back to the main part of the ruins. I heard a two roars echoing around, and screams of the Daein, soon after. I knew that it was Lethe and Mordecai coming to our rescue.

I saw that Zeke was back, and it looked like he brought another person along with him. She had purple hair, and long blue robes. I wasn't paying much attention, as I walked back into the ruins.

"Its got more tares now!" I heard someone yell. I turned around seeing Mist.

"Yea... were you the one that fixed it last night?" I questioned her.

"Yes, Draken I think his name was told me about it, so I found you and stitched it up, though I don't think this is going to work again," She said in a slightly sad voice.

"It's ok, I can get a new one as soon as I can. Thanks for caring enough to fix it, and sorry it got ruined so fast," I said, kindly.

"...Ok," She said, in a voice that still sounded slightly sad, as she walked away. I continued deeper, to where I believed I had left my stuff. I soon found it, back in the room that had a desk in it.

It was then that I decided to write down the events that had happened today inside of it. _Hell, I'm surprised that Draken was even able to read this._ I thought to my self, while I was writing. _I mean, I had horrible handwriting with a pen, and now I'm using a fucking quail, how the hell could he read this! _

I was growing tired, though I still had lots more to right. I continued writing, getting to where I was talking to Mist before I heard footsteps. I pushed the journal to the corner of the desk, as I turned around.

Draken walked into the room, looking straight at me. "Are you faking being that weak and slow?" He asked me, staring straight at me.

"No, why?" I questioned him.

"During this fight, I noticed you started speeding up during the fight. Then at the same time you started using your sword with one hand," He said, still looking at me.

"I didn't notice till I was writing, but know I'm not faking it. Though I should be asking why you didn't try to kill me during the time I got out of the cell," I said staring at him.

"I saw how slow you were and knew I could out run you," He said, walking away, back into the darkness for the umpteenth time. I placed my sword down, against the wall. I sat down beside it, closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, seeing the stone wall yet again. I groaned as I got up, I picked up my sword, attaching it to my side. I also noticed a bag beside where I was sitting. I reached down grabbing it.

I opened it up, checking what was inside of it. My eyes opened wide, as I saw it was filled with gold. I didn't have much time to think about who had given it to me, as footsteps came rushing down the hallway.

"Shit," I said, as I drew my sword, knowing who it was. I took a step back, as Mia's sword came down where I had just been. I quickly, on reflex, dashed forward. I aimed my sword for her hand, she took a step backwards, making me just miss her.

_There's not much room for us to do different attacks._ I thought, as she moved forward. She slashed downward with her sword, which I smashed down with my sword, using my full strength by using my both arms.

It hit the ground, faster as I took a step forward. Stabbing at her arm again. She pulled back on her sword, slowly moving it from below me. Blocking my sword. My eyes opened wide, as my sword's blade split apart, being broken into many pieces.

She held her sword at my throat. "Checkmate," She said. I held up my hands in defeat, as she lowered her blade. "You've gotten much better though."

"Thanks, I believe its because of the fight yesterday," I said to her.

"It couldn't only be that. The rate of how you develop your swordsmanship, it was always increasing at an incredible rate."

"Even so I'm still no match for you, master," I said to her. She shook her head.

"You are a match for me, I'm not skilled to begin with. You easily caught up to me, and are equal to me now. The only reason I won this fight was because of the condition of your sword. Which is why I'm no longer your master."

"...It was a pleasure training under you," I said, a slight smile on my face.

"Don't mention it, now I'll have interesting fights, with my rival up to my level!" She yelled out. I smiled .

"That's right, now if you excuse me, I have to go figure out who gave me this," I said, motioning to the gold.

"I think that was Zeke," She said, looking at it.

"Ok, thank you for telling me, I'll go find him to thank him," I said to her, as I started walking away. I started walking to the front of the ruins, my shadow (Aka Draken) following right behind me.

We exited the dark ruins, greeted by extremely bright sunlight. I looked around as I walked down the steps, seeing Zeke laid back in a tree. I walked over to him, standing just below the tree.

"Thanks for the gold!" I yelled up to him.

"No sweat," He said back.

"OK then," I said as I started to walk into the forest, going to the closest town. I quickly found myself lost.

"The towns a few miles to the left," Said Draken, pointing that way.

"Thanks," I said to him, as I started walking that way. We continued, walking through the forest, till we saw a wooden wall rise in the distance. I picked up my pace, wanting to get out of this torn up cloak.

I saw a guard as I walked up to the gate. "State your business," He said to me.

"I'm just here to buy a new sword and cloak, once I get those, I'll leave," I told him. He gave me a questioning look, but motioned for me to go inside. I walked inside, greeted by the sounds of people talking. It seemed that the entrance was where most the merchants gathered.

I quickly bought a new cloak and a sword, though I thought they were overpriced. As I was about to leave, someone said something that caught my attention. A man and woman were talking.

"Did you hear about some Crimea soldiers were being held at that castle two days north of here?" Questioned the guy.

"I did, I also heard that the Daein general there was to torture people," Said the woman. I started thinking, and figured out it was the one where Brom and Nephenee were being held. As I was developing my plan, I walked back to some of the merchants, buying a few more items I would need.

As I was about to leave, I saw Soren walk into the town. "Soren, I'm going to be away for a bit," I told him as I walked up.

"OK," He said plainly, continuing what he was doing.

I walked through the town gate, Draken at my side. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course I am," I stated, picking up my pace.

"You're actually going the right direction for one." I stopped mid step. _Did I hear him right?_ I asked myself.

"I'm really going the right way?" I asked, shocked.

"You are," He said with a nod, before falling into the darkness of the trees lining our path. The path was made of dirt, the leaves a bright green. We continued forward, only me being able to be seen.

_I'm glad I got this new cloak, I'll have to thank Zeke for the gold again when I get back._ I thought to myself, as I looked down at my new black cloak. I had also bought an blade, which the merchant told me was made out of iron.

It was slightly heavier then the last swords I had, but the weight felt comfortable in my hands, though I knew I would be even slower by the weight. He claimed to have nothing lighter, and the merchants that we were traveling weren't with us at the time.

As I walked, I let my mind wander. _I wonder what's happening in my world right now? Why was I pulled here?_ I questioned myself, wishing for answers, which I knew I didn't know. I heard flapping sounds, as I looked up to the sky.

I could see a Pegasus landing on the ground, right beside me. The rider had pink hair, and bright red armor. "...I need help finding someone, do you know where Ike of the Greil Mercenaries is?" She asked.

I pointed the way I had just come from. "I just left the group a second ago. There that way, in the town, though if they've already left there on there way to Gallia," I told her.

"Thanks," She said, before flying off again. I sighed, as I turned back to the road. I knew that me and Draken would have a long trip ahead of us.

"You know you don't have to follow me right?" I asked Draken, as he appeared by my side.

"You going to need my help, if you want to get out of there without being noticed," He stated, coldly as he fell into the darkness yet again. I made sure my sword was correctly sheathed, and attached right to my back.

I saw a small group of people appear in the distance. I payed no mind to them, until I saw there pure black armor. I groaned slightly, hoping they wouldn't stop me. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, only revealing the right side of my face. As they drew near, I could see that it was a group of five, which I found to be rather small.

"Halt," One of them said, as I was about to walk by them. I stopped turning to them.

"What?" I asked, giving them a questioning look.

"There's a tax's on this road, hand over all of your gold, and we, might let you pass," The one in front said, with a smile. I drew my right hand back, grabbing hold of my sword. They noticed, and quickly surrounded me, their spears pointed to me.

I unsheathed my sword, holding it with both of my hands, straight in front of me. _Damn, five on one is not a good fight. _I thought to myself. They slowly inched forward, making the circle around me even smaller.

One quickly raised his hands to his throat, blood flowing out through the cracks between his fingers. His eyes opened wide, as he fell to the ground. The other four quickly backed away.

"I didn't even see him move," I heard one say, with slight worry in his voice. _That's right, Draken's with me._ I thought. I turned to another one. I gave a slight nod, telling Draken to aim for him.

The soldiers eyes opened wide, as his throat was slashed as well. The semi-circle got even bigger, as the remaining three walked even father away. I let out a laugh, as I turned to another. His face showed fear, as I nodded in his direction.

He fell, his throat also slashed. I turned, to where the final two were, and saw them running away. "Demon!" I heard one of them shout.

"Your speed is impressive," I said to Draken, as I continued walking.

"It's nothing, they're just idiots who couldn't tell a dagger cut from a sword cut," He stated, calmly. "I wasn't even going that fast either."

"I'm glad you were able to tell the targets, made things a lot easier."

"You played the part of a 'demon' well too. That laugh you did, didn't even sound human."

"Had to play a part to get them away." We continued walking, until the sun started to set in the sky. We set up camp, two clothe tents, and Draken started a fire. I pulled out some jerky out of a bag. I had bought a lot of it back in town.

I took out another bag, tossing it over to Draken, who easily caught it. He opened it, taking a bite out of the first piece he grabbed. His eyes opened wide, as he shoved the rest of it into his mouth, as he quickly grabbed another piece, repeating the process.

"Taste so good you can't stop?" I questioned him with a laugh. He didn't act as if he even heard me, just continued eating. "I take that as a yes."

I slowly chewed each of the pieces, enjoying the flavor. Once my bag was empty, I stuck the remaining four bags in a pile, in the corner of my tent. I would've left them by the fire, but I knew if I did that Draken wouldn't be able to stop himself and eaten all of them.

I leaned against the side of the tent, my sword beside me as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, the first thing I heard was the sound of chewing. It took me a few minutes, to figure out what it was.

"Draken, you really couldn't stop eating them could you?" I questioned, grabbing my sword.

"Not my fault they tasted so good," He said, through a mouth-full of the jerky. I then noticed four empty bags on the ground.

"Why did I even think sticking them in my tent would help?" I asked, as I exited.

"Don't ask me," He said, as he followed me out of the tent. I noticed dawns sunlight coming from over the trees.

"Dawn came too fast," I said, with a yawn. Draken handed me four empty bags, going along with the two from last night. I stuck them into my pocket, as I started to pack my tent up, him doing the same.

Once we were done, we continued walking. I heard Draken give an annoyed groan. "I should have known it wasn't going to last too long," He said.

"What wasn't?" I asked, as I turned to him.

"You walking in the right direction." I gave him a slight glare, as I started walking in the opposite direction then I had just been. He nodded, approving of the direction I was now going. He fell back into the shadows as we continued walking.

_It's a good thing I'm not the type that always has to be talking. Or else I might be annoyed by that._ I thought to myself, as I took notice of that. As we continued onward, I saw another group of Daein's, much to my displeasure.

They seemed to be surrounded around something. "Draken, if they're attempting what the group yesterday were then let us we do the same thing. This time, killing them all," I whispered in a slightly angry tone.

"You seem to easily give commands to kill, you might make a fine leader some day," I heard Draken say, which confused me. "Sure, I'll help you again."

"Thanks," I said to him, as we neared the group. I could see it was only a group of four this time. They were around a man with a bow. My eyes opened wide, I was surprised, he looked almost just like me, if it wasn't for the scar going across his right cheek up to his eye I would've been sure I was looking into a mirror. That, and a blue eye was showing instead of my brown eye.

"For the last damn time, I am not this 'demon' you seem to think I am," Said the man, that I noticed, instead of a sword, he held a bow in his hand. I attempted to walk lightly, barely making a sound, as I unsheathed my sword.

I nodded to the one closest to me. Soon he raised a hand to his throat, as he fell to the ground. I let out the same evil sounding laugh as before, attracting the others attentions. "Wrong man," I said, nodding to the one to the strangers left.

His throat was soon slashed. The other two gave panicked looks to me, while the archer gave me a slightly confused look. I nodded to one, as I slowly walked over to the other one, as his ally fell to the ground.

"I'm the 'demon' your looking for," I said, as I drew closer to him, passing right by the archer. He had panicked look, it was then that I figured out. I had him so scared he couldn't even move. "It's true- He can kil-ll with just a lo-ok!" He yelled out in fear.

I came closer to him, and sliced him across the throat with my sword.

He took a step forward, then fell in my direction. "That's an interesting trick," Said the archer, coming up behind him. "The nod, a command for your partner to slash there throat, and fall back into the darkness."

My eyes opened wide, for a split second. "You have good eyes," Commented Draken, exiting from the shadows. I turned to face the archer.

"Even this close, we look exactly alike," I said, which he nodded too.

"Except for my scar and our showing eyes."

"James," I said, as I sheathed my sword, then held out my hand.

"Vyres. I'm also known by my mercenary name of, Eagle Eyes" He said, shaking my hand.

"I'll keep that in mind, if we ever meet again,"

"Won't the shadow give me his name as well?" Questioned Vyres, looking at Draken.

"Draken," He said plainly. Vyres nodded, then turned back to me.

"Where are you guys going to?" He questioned me.

"We are on our way to Castle Canteus," I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"Isn't that controlled by Daein right now?" Vyres questioned me.

"And they've converted it to a prison for Crimean soldiers, which is why I'm going there," I said to him, as I turned around and started to walk away. I tilted my head backwards, smiling to him as I walked away. Only to notice, he had already continued walking away.

"May we meet again," I heard him yell back, as we continued farther and farther away.

"I never expected to meet someone who looked just like me," I said to Draken, who had once again gone into the darkness. Draken didn't respond. We continued walking, as I saw a stone wall rising up in the distance.

Once I saw the stone wall, I went into the darkness, slowly coming closer and closer to the wall, Draken now beside me.

"So what's the plan?" Questioned Draken, as we got to the wall, surrounding the castle.

"Simple," I started, as I pulled a rope out of one of the bags. It had a hook at the end of it. "We throw this over the wall, and drop down." He nodded. "Then we just sneak around, and free the soldiers, and arm them with these." I pointing to the bundle of weapons that I had been carrying on my back. There were two spears, an axe, and a light tome, though I doubted the user of it would join the fight. "Though first we need to wait till night."

"Then with a bigger force, we fight our way out of there," I said. I could see doubt in his eyes. "If you don't want to help, I'll do it by myself," I said, as I hid, waiting to the appropriate time to sneak in.

He didn't say anything but hid as well, much better then I did. Soon, the sun set in the sky, and me and Draken came out of hiding. I made sure no night guards were coming around, before throwing the hooked rope over the wall.

I pulled it, till I was sure it was properly hooked. I handed the rope to Draken. He glared at me, still taking the rope though. He slowly used it to climb, making it up to the top. He jumped down, not making a sound as he landed.

I took the rope, and climbed up, with much trouble. Thankfully, I was able to make it to the top. Sadly, I ended up falling off landing on a bush. I could hear Draken, trying not to laugh, as I got up.

I crouched down, and walked over to the wall. Draken, was already there, motioning to the door. I grabbed the handle, barely creaking it open. I could see a guard, standing, looking the other direction.

I unsheathed my sword, as I slowly opened the door. I walked over to him, stepping just light enough that he wasn't able to hear me. I stood up, slashing across his throat with the sword. I took his body, and dragged it over to the darkness, placing it inside of it.

Draken nodded, approvingly as I walked to the other side, which he was already at. I could see two cells, decent size in this area. There appeared to be two guards, which made things a bit harder.

"I'll take the closer one. You'll get the other one," I whispered to him, which he nodded too. He seemed to vanish, as he traveled through the darkness. I slowly walked over to the closest guard. Sadly, I wasn't able to stay as quiet as the first time.

He turned, easily spotting me. "Intruder!" He yelled out, just as his ally's body hit the floor, I dashed forward, stabbing my blade into his chest. I kicked his body off of the blade, as I heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs.

"Draken, get out of here. 'll do no good if we both get caught," I said, as drew closer to me. "And take this with you." I gave him my journal. He nodded, taking it and rushing over to the path we had taken to get in.

I took a stance, being forced to hold my blade with both my hands, by its weight. Two guards came down the set of stairs, seeing a body on the ground. I wasted no time, dashing forward. He noticed me to late, as my blade slid into his stomach.

I quickly pulled it out, and took a step back. His partner, held his spear out, pointing it straight at me. He ran at me, and attempted a jab with his spear. I held my blade sideways in front of me. His spear connected with it, pushing me back a bit. The blade slid from my grasp, as more, as five more guards came from in front of me. I heard footsteps behind me, meaning they had me surrounded.

"I surrender," I said holding up both my hand. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up against even two of them, if I couldn't surprise them, or have any backup. They quickly made a small circle around me, kicking my blade away from me.

I felt a boot, smash down on the back of my leg, forcing me to the ground. I felt something hit the back of my head, fully knocking me to the ground. I felt something else smash into the back of my head.

Darkness over took my vision, as I was lifted off of the ground. They checked over me, making sure I had no weapons on me. I heard the sound of something being dragged across the ground, I assumed it was my legs.

I found it impossible to walk, in my current state.

"So this is the intruder?" I heard a voice, laugh. "It looks like he'll bleed well. I can't wait to _Play_ with him." It sounded like he was far away, even though I figured he was only a foot or too away from me. "Take him to the cell closest to the torture room."

I felt myself being dragged again. My senses started going back to how they were suppose to be. I could clearly feel myself being dragged now, and could see the stone floor. "You're going to wish you were dead, instead of being held here." I heard a guard mumble, as I was roughly thrown into a cell, hitting the hard stone floor.

I sat there for a few minutes, even after the gate was closed. I got up, looking around. I could see the outlines of someone else in the cell, seeming to look at me.

"I'm James," I said to the person.

"...I'm Nephenee," I heard her say, in a quiet voice, in a thick country accent, which I'm unable to write. I smiled slightly into her direction, not knowing if she could even see it in the darkness, as I walked to one of the sides of the cell before taking a seat.

My eyes started to adapt to the darkness, and I could see bright green hair. That was about the only thing I could see. "Damn, my plan could've gone better," I said, quietly.

"...Plan?" I heard her question, slightly louder

"...I'm part of a group trying to take Crimea back. I heard about millita from towns, and some war prisoners were being held here, so I came to try to free them," I told her. I closed my eyes, deciding to at least try to sleep.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was still in the same place. I had no clue if I actually had slept or not, since there were no windows in the cell. I could see much clearer now. Looking forward, I could see that Nephenee was laying down, asleep I figured.

Now that I could see, I saw that she had a white shirt on, along with a blue skirt. I heard her mumbling in her sleep. I was barely able to hear her, but I heard her say something like brothers. Though I'm unsure if I heard her right.

"Must still be night," I whispered to myself.

"The hell, are you talking about?" I heard someone question outside of the cell. I turned, seeing two guards walking by.

"I'm telling you what I heard, that in the latest battle against the rebels a lion laguz got caught halfway through his transformation," Said the other guard. The first one just laughed as they walked by the cell.

"Things are already changing from what I've seem," I said to myself. So many changes had already happened. People never seen in the game were around, proving this world was truly alive.

"They have more guards placed around now," I heard a whisper from the shadows.

"Draken, I see that you made it out alright. I'm glad," I said, as I walked over to the iron bars the cell, seeing Draken in the darkness.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Spoke Draken, as he looked around. "Is there anyone else in the cell?" He questioned. I nodded in response. "Knowing you your not going to leave without the person." I nodded once again.

"I'd be able to sneak you out, but not someone else. I ask you to leave the person, so that I can get you out of here...boss," I heard Draken say. It surprised me, I hadn't expected that last part.

"I'm sorry Draken, but I'm not leaving her behind. Ike, will be coming here soon anyway, freeing everyone here. I'll be sure to get out then," I told him. He stared at me for a bit.

"Fine, if that's how you truly feel, I'll leave you be. Just note, I will still be around. When the time comes and Ike comes here, I'll free you during the fight," Said Draken, turning his back to me before rushing soundlessly through the darkness.

I heard movement behind me. I turned, seeing Nephenee was up. "Why didn't you..." I heard her question.

"I'm not going to abandon people. Especially the ones who most likely have people that care about them," I said to her.

"What about you, don't you have people that care about you?" She questioned. Her voice, was still quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Only people that care about me are my comrades on the battlefield. No one else," I said to her, my head tilted upwards, a sad smile on my face. I looked back at her, seeing a sad look on her face.

"Then you have to get out to se-" She started, her voice starting to get louder.

"The only place I'll see them is on the battlefield, once wars over, I'll never see them again. Once the wars over, I'll fade away, never to be seen again," I continued with the sad thought, unable to stop it now.

"It seems like he wants to stay by your side," She said, her voice dropping back to a barely hear able level. My eyes widened, she was right.

"Your right, I'm sorry for sounding depressive at the time," I said to her, as I walked over to one of the walls. "Sir Ike, the leader of the rebels near by will be coming by soon, and we'll be free." I heard footsteps walking up to me. I looked up, seeing Nephenee, sit down beside me.

"If your sure," She said, leaning her head back against the stone. She closed her eyes, seeming to drift back into sleep, as two guards walked up. I glanced at the cell door, seeing them both staring in.

"Told ya we had the Demon locked up in here," Said the first one.

"That's just sad," Said the second one.

"What is?" Questioned the first one.

"The Demon can't even get out of a damn cell," He said back with a laugh. I ignored them.

_Now we only have to wait, Ike will be here anytime._ I thought.

S/N: Sorry for the wait people. Vyres will be appearing again, though not for some time.


End file.
